The Volturi Princess
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: Hermione was born a Damphire, never knew neither parents, but thanks to vampire senses being what they are, they are able to recognize the venom in her. There are some cameo appearances from others from both books.
1. Princess Mia

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this, Hermione/Alec fiction. I am having fun writing it.**

 **Summary: Hermione was born a Damphire, never knew neither parents, but thanks to vampire senses being what they are, they are able to recognize the venom in her. There are some cameo appearances from others from both books.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights of the stories, this is just for fun, and not for profit.**

 **The Volturi Princess**

 **1980 Volturi, Italy**

Heidi was about to head to the 'Volturi Inn' to pick up her tour group, when she noticed a basket, along with the sound of a fast heartbeat. She looked into the basket, and found a infant, who was staring up at the ceiling above her. "Where did you come from?" The babies scent wasn't like humans blood, but a mixture of venom, along with something else she didn't recognize.

The little girls brown eyes caught sight of the beautiful woman, and stared at the vampire with an innocents that only a child could hold. She reached her arms up, and smiled, "Up!"

She lifted the girl in her arms, and smiled down at her, "Let's get you to the three kings, and see what they have to say."

* * *

Aro, stared down at the baby girl in his arms, as his brothers stood on either side of him, "She's amazing, part vampire, and another scent I don't recognize."

"Witch," Alec answered, as he stood beside his twin, "I recognize it from when you send me to London for business."

"We can't keep her, Aro," Caius hissed, looking at his brother, "We should get rid of her, before she-"

Marcus swept the little girl in his arms, and walked to where his throne was, "You will not harm a hair on her head," he glared warningly around the room, "That goes for all of you."

Aro smiled at the youngest brother, before looking at the other, "She will be an ambassador for us, in the magical community," he took his seat at his throne.

Caius did the same, not wanting to argue with his brothers, "What should we call her?"

"Hermione," Marcus answered, without any hesitation. He looked towards the double doors, as he called out to there human secretary, "Marie, please come in here."

A short Italian woman, entered the large room, not even phased by the room of vampires, "Yes sir?" She looked towards the brother, who had the baby in his arms, "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to find a crib, clothes, toys, and whatever a baby may need," Marcus handed her a stack of euro's, before standing to his feet, and walking out of the room. "I will hunt later, don't want this little Princess, to be a part of the blood feast."

"That is what she is, 'Princess of Volturi," Aro agreed, watching as his young brother left, and smiled.

 **-Six Years Later-**

"Papa!" A seven year old came running into the throne room, where Marcus, was sitting with his brothers. She had large tears running down her cheeks, as she looked at him, "I fell down, and scraped my knees."

You could hear as some of the newer vampires held there breaths, as Marcus, walked to where the Damphire was, "Mia, what did you do?"

"I wanted to jump from the roof in the garden, like I seen Jane, and Alec, do," The little girl was holding onto her dads shoulders, "I landed in the thorn bush."

"You need to be careful, love," Marcus explained, knowing that this was a regular thing, as she grew.

Caius came up behind the little girl, and rested his hands on her shoulders, after the king she considered a father finished wrapping a cloth around her knee, "I think it's time we went to the library, and did some lessons, you had enough free time for now," he kissed the top of the child's head, as he escorted the little girl out.

When she started to grow, the kings had taken different roles, of the princess's life. Marcus, was for all purpose her father, making sure that she had everything that she needed (not that the other vampires didn't give her what she wanted.) Caius had made it a point, that she had learned everything, which he knew she would need to know about both the magic world, and the mortal world (He was like her uncle.) He has been a wizard, before he was turned by a rogue vampire, sometime in 1240. Aro, had taught her how to act like a lady should teaching manners, and such like that, even showing her how to cook. He was considered an uncle, a weird uncle that no one ever talked about.

Jane, and Alec, were her siblings in her innocent eyes, and they were protective of her, like any sibling would be. Jane always made sure that the Damphire was dressed accordingly, and that her hair was neat. Alec always made sure they had time to play in the garden, where she could practice her new abilities as she grew. Mind you the last didn't see her, as she saw him.

In fact the guards closest to the kings, and the two wives were her family.

 **-Three Years Later-**

"Thank you so much for coming here, Albus," Aro greeted, as the wizard sat across the table from him, as his brothers sat on either side of him.

"Well I was curious, when a letter was said to be sent here, so I thought I ought to bring it myself," Albus answered, not phased at all about being in the room of vampires, "You haven't kidnapped a child have you?"

Caius hissed, as he got to his feet, "Of course we did not kidnap a child, Mia, was dropped off at out doorstep, and has been a part of our family since." He turned his focus, to where the little girl now was standing with Jane, eating an ice cream cone. His features noticeably softened, when he looked at her, "Mia, come join us please," he pulled out his chair, which she took without question. Then remained standing behind her seat.

"Mia, that's a beautiful name," Albus smiled, as he looked at the bushy haired child, who was staring at him with confusion. "How old are you?"

She looked towards Marcus, who just smiled as he nodded, before looking at the stranger, "Only my family could call me, Mia, everyone else should call me Hermione. I am ten years old, and will be eleven next month." She looked up to where Caius was standing behind her protectively, "Are we going to do our lessons?"

"Not yet princess," Aro answered, taking a hold of her hand, and not even tempted to read her. "This is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he is in charge of a school for witch's, and wizards. Would you like to attend?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Albus commented, as he studied the young girl, "How did you come across each other?"

"She was left in a basket, outside the clock tower where Heidi, normally gathers the tourist," Aro answered, now frowning as he looked at the old wizard, "She is half witch, and half vampire, she eats regular food."

"But I might change my diet, if you don't stop thinking those horrible thought about my family," Hermione answered, glaring at the old fool, her eyes never left his as she addressed the blonde king, "Caius, is this the same Albus Dumbledore, who helped when the first war?"

"Yes, he is the same," Caius answered, then hissed when the small girl put her hand to her head, and let out a cry, "Mia, what's the matter?" he asked kneeling beside her.

"Feels like something is poking my brain with a needle," She looked at the wizard, who looked to be sitting casually, before looking at her dad, who had lifted her up in his arms, and was holding her like a baby, "It hurts daddy."

"I have taught her occlumency, as best as I could remember, since my magic had gone away when I was turned," Caius was leaning closely over the wizard, "I thought we were friends, Albus, and now you try to harm someone, that we hold dear?"

"She learned a spell, that is normally not taught until fifth year, and without a wand." He was now staring at the child in wander, then turned his eyes to Aro, "She read my thoughts, and isn't getting in trouble?"

"I would never do that without permission," The girl said from her fathers throne, as Marcus, stroked her hair soothingly. "I could see it in your expressions, since the moment I came into the room. Your expression is the same as Felix, when he gets bored and wants to attack someone."

"Please forgive me, Hermione," He reached into his robe, and pulled out a parchment, "We will be honored for her to attend out school," he set the envelope onto the table, as he stood up, "School starts at the-"

"We will send two guards with her, to ensure no harm comes to her in anyway," Caius informed, knowing this school will be great in helping her grow, with her magic. Heidi, and Felix, will play as her parents, they will be on the emergency registry, under the name Heidi, and Felix Granger. I will also send Alec, and Jane, so they could help protect Mia, while Heidi, and Felix, stay in the neighboring town, with Madame Roserta."

"How do you know her?" Albus asked, looking slightly surprised.

"We have to keep eyes on your school. Since hearing of the young Potter boys parents death, we recruited her to spy for us, she is like Hermione," Marcus answered, passing a now sleeping girl, to Alec, before returning back to the table, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, of-" The Headmaster started to say, but was interrupted by one of the kings.

"You will sign an 'Unbreakable Vow'." Caius ordered, putting said document on the table.

"You need two magical beings, and the young lady is not even-"

"Hello Albus," A familiar blonde greeted, as he entered the room, nodding at Caius, "Good to see you again great-great-uncle." He removed his wand from his side, as he looked at the wizard, "Could we please get this over with, I have to get back to my daughter."

"Xenophilius," Albus greeted.

"Of course, nephew," Caius answered, as he read over the contract, as the two wizards joined hands. He smiled at his nephew, as Albus, left the room. "Are your rooms comfortable?"

"Splendid, it is good to see Mia, and Luna, playing happily," The wizard answered, he nodded to the other two wizards, "I should get back to my daughter, I will send her to Mia's room, when she wakes up."

Alec reentered the room, and stood beside his twin, as he looked at the kings, "So we're going to, Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it should be a fun experience," Aro answered, walking back to his throne, as his brothers did the same.

 **-Four Years Later-Summer Break**

"Are you alright, Mia?" Alec asked, as he sat beside the young damphire, as she looked into the fountain in the garden

She had grown into a beautiful young lady, with long curly caramel hair, chocolate eyes, and a complexion that made the male students fall for her. Well except for her two best friends, who treated her like anyone else. She smiled at the vampire, as he took a hold of her hand, "This will be my first formal ball, what if I get asked by a creep, who only want me on there arm as a trophy."

"I think they're all creeps," Alec whispered, rubbing circles with his thumb, on the back of her hand. "Do you still see me as a brother, Mia?"

"I stopped seeing you as such, when I was twelve, Alec," She answered with a blush, as she removed her hand from his, and rested them on her knees, which was pulled to her chest.

"How do you see me, Mia?" The dark haired vampire asked, as he placed his hand on her knee.

"Someone important," She whispered, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Important like an uncle?" He asked with a smirk, watching as she blushed even more.

"No," She now had her head buried in her palms, "I love you, but not like an uncle, brother, or even a father."

He laughed, as he pulled a strand of her hair, and tucked it behind her ears, "Well that's really comforting to know, since every thought in my head, have been about kissing you senseless." He tilted her chin, and leaned in and kissed her gently, before pulling back.

"Why didn't you act sooner?" She asked, as she stared into his ruby eyes.

"Marcus, he made me wait until you were fourteen," Alec answered, stealing another kiss, as he pulled her legs over his lap, "He even said I should take you on a date."

"Sounds like something daddy would say," She rested her head against his chest, as she closed her eyes, "What do you think the Yule Ball, will be like?"

"Probably have more food, than the 'Volturi Balls' we hold," Alec answered, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"I have a great idea for your first date," Jane smiled, as she came outside to meet her brother, and the young girl who saw her like a sister, "Why not take her to Sanguini's annual ball," she handed the invitation to her brother.

"But you two always go together," Hermione looked up at the petite blonde, not moving from her spot, "You always look forward to the event."

"Mia, I only went because Alec, kept asking me to got with him. He hates the woman that attend those things, and uses me as a warning. They all know my gift," The blonde mockingly glared at her twin, "It will be good practice for the coming Yule Ball."

"I need to go find daddy," Hermione gave a quick peck on the cheek to Jane, before hurrying into the fortress.

"She gave you a kiss goodbye, but not me?" Alec mumbled, as he got to his own feet, "Thank you, Jane."

"More than happy to pass this years ball," His twin answered, before leaving her brother.

 **-Marcus's Room-**

"Hello, Mia," Marcus greeted, as he watched his daughter enter his room, and sit on the large bed which was actually for her when she couldn't sleep in her own room, "What's on your mind?"

"What makes you think there's anything on my mind, couldn't I have just come in here to say hello to you?" The young girl asked, staring back at him, as she laid back.

"Because I could smell Alec on you, more than usual," He answered, closing the book he was reading, and going to sit beside the fourteen year old.

"He confessed his attraction to me," Hermione admitted, covering her blushed face with a pillow, "He is taking me to Sanguini's ball, if it's alright with you I mean."

"I trust he will look out for you, so does this mean you need your credit card?" He reached to his night stand, and opened the drawer, where he kept his daughters cards, "Or should I just give you some, euro?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could borrow something from the museum," She asked taking the money from her dads hand anyways, along with the credit card, she smiled at the vampire, "Just in case daddy."

He just kissed her temple, before getting to his feet, and taking her hand, "I suppose your old enough to hold onto your own credit card," he started to lead his daughter out of the room, in the direction of the 'Volturi Museum', which was one of the many hobbies of Heidi's, which she usually ran during the summers, and weekends. "If I remember correctly, Sanguini's events last four days, and everyone sticks to the theme of 1800's dress. Alec should be able to help you put the gowns on."

"You know most daddy's don't like the idea of guys seeing there little girls naked," The witch commented, as she watched her father remove various items from the back room of the museum, along with a box full of antique shoes.

"Most father's don't know the suitors as well as I know Alec," Marcus answered, placing the items on a near table, before removing three large velvet boxes. He sat on a near chair, and pulled his daughter onto his lap, as he handed her the boxes, "I was going to give you these on your birthday, Heidi, made sure to hide them until the right time."

The first black velvet box, held a beautiful ruby, and diamond necklace, with matching earrings. The second velvet box consisted of a diamond tiara, with a choker diamond necklace, and large diamond studs. Then the third one, consisted of a v-shaped blue sapphire, ruby, diamond necklace, with a matching bracelet, and earnings.

"Daddy, I can't have these-" She wiped a tear that was escaping her eyes

"Of course you could, these were designed especially for you," The vampire answered, wiping at his daughters cheeks, before going to the door, "I will take these to your room, while you try on the corsets, and slips," he pointed to the chest, before leaving his daughter alone.

This definitely will be something to remember.

 **-Sanguini's Estate-**

"Who is that girl on his arm?" One of the woman asked, to another beside her, "He usually comes with his twin."

"I think she's the daughter of, Marcus," The other answered, taking in the beautiful girls appearance, "I think that belonged to Marcus's mate."

"I heard her father was a nomad, who took off after killing her mother accidentally," The first woman whispered.

"I heard that her mother committed suicide, when realizing what kind of child she gave birth too," The second one added.

Alec sent a glare towards the two woman, who were whispering to the side, before looking at his companion, "You look beautiful, Mia."

"Why is everyone staring at me?" The young witch asked, as she looked at Alec, trying to ignore all the eyes, "Maybe I over-"

Alec stopped her with a tender kiss, before pulling back smiling, "They know who you are, the Volturi Princess, adopted daughter to Marcus Volturi. That is why he gave you his mates gowns, so they know where you stand, with the three kings."

"Sir Alec, and Princess Hermione Volturi, so glad you have joined my summer ball," Sanguini took the young woman's hand to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss, "Please let me know, if any of my guest act out of line, I will remove them from my invitation list of future affairs," he sent a glare to the two woman, who had been whispering.

The young witch curtsied politely, before tucking her arms back into her escort, "You have my appreciation, and your home is beautiful."

"Thank you, Princess," The host smiled as he took a step back, "And if you get hungry, I am sure your companion can show you the kitchen, just let the house elf know exactly what you want dear."

A couple hours of dancing, the couple departed to where the guest room was, and stood in front of the large bed. The outside was beautiful, with the full moon shining in the distance, as the music was still heard from the ballroom.

Alec watched as she removed the heavy gown, with his help, with the buttons, leaving her standing in just the long slip, and girdle, "You are incredibly beautiful," he whispered softly, as he untied the girdle so she could breath more easily, "I am very lucky to have you."

She blushed as she looked up at him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "What are you expecting from me this trip?"

"Nothing that you aren't ready to give." He kissed her lips gently, as he lead her to the bed, pulling the corner, "Get some rest, Mia."

"Don't leave me," She reached out for the vampires hand, as he made sure she was tucked in, "Alec, please. It's different than at home with the others. I get a different feeling around these guest."

"I will not let you out of my sight, Mia," He leaned into kiss her lips, before stroking her hair until sleep over took her.

No indeed, he would kill anyone, who tried to lay a hand on his mate.

 **-The Last Day of the Ball-**

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, with her hair up in a neat french twist, and the tiara, as her full burgundy Victorian gown was what a true princess of the 'Voturi' would be expected to wear the last night of an even like this (at least that was what her father said). She looked like a goddess, as she allowed the host to escort her to the center of the dance floor, as the orchestra began to play.

Alec winked at her, as her dance partner circled her around the center, already knowing that it was tradition of sorts. He thought she looked beautiful, just like the princess everyone had deemed her, when she was just a child. He bowed his head, as the host placed her hand back in his, before it was his turn to dance with her, "You did wonderful, you should have seen the looks of envy, which the other woman had watching you."

"I invited Sanguini to Volturi, like uncle Aro, instructed," She rested her head on her companions shoulder, "Alec?"

"Yes, Mia?" He asked, placing a kiss to her neck, as he had his head burried within the loose curls, "What's on your mind?"

"Am I your mate?" She barely breather out, but thanks to his vampire hearing, he was able to hear the question.

He tilted her head up to meet her chocolate eyes, with his own ruby red eyes, "You are it for me, Mia, there will never be another person as important." He held her head gently, as she rested it against his chest, as he pulled her closer by the waist, with his other arm, "I love you so much, Mia." He smiled when he heard her shallow breaths, informing him that she had fallen asleep in his arms, "Perhaps we should get you to bed,"

"Is the Princess alright?" Another human asked, he was a wizard, that was good friends with the host. He had a flute of wine, as he looked at the sleeping girl.

Alec easily held her in his arms, as he looked at the wizard, "She is fine, thank you Sir Horace."

"Make sure she gets to her room safely, these men here have unpleasing thought towards the princess," Horace nodded his head, before walking to where Sanguini, was standing near by, "Safe trip home, Sir Alec."

Alec growled as he left the ballroom at vampire speed, straight to where the guest room was located, he stared down at her as he tucked her in, "I will always want you, Mia."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fan-fiction, please review!**


	2. Goodbye Voldemort

**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am enjoying writing this fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **The Volturi Princess's**

 **Summer -Quidditch Match-A Couple Weeks Later**

He didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that the bastard in the black cloak deserved to die, for attacking his mate. He didn't even stop to drain the hooded figure, as he rushed to where his mate was bending over her unconscious friend, tears falling from her eyes, "You're an idiot Harry, why did you come back for me? Wake up!"

"Mione, will you please stop shaking me," Harry grumbled, opening his eyes to look at his friend, "Where's-"

"Oh Merlin," Author was heard a few feet away, as he knelt beside the hooded figure, "Rabastan Lestrange, someone's broken his neck," the mans eyes landed on Alec, who was holding the young girl close to his side, "Alec, would you be able to put the memory into a pensive, like your sister did when she killed his brother, who was trying to attack Ginny, and Ron."

"Of course Author," Alec answered, helping Harry to his feet, "He attacked my mate, I did not drain him."

"Author, what in Merlin's name, happened here?" The Minister of Magic asked, as he approached the red head, who was still bending over the dead body, "Oh my goodness, is that Rabastan Lestrange?"

"Yes he tried to attack, Miss Granger, and Harry, Alec saved them," Author answered, smiling at the vampire, "His sister killed the other, Lestrange, when they tried to attack my youngest."

Harry wrapped his arms around a shaking Hermione, as she cried against his shoulder, "It's alright, Mione, everyone is safe. Let's get back to the others."

Alec lifted his mate into his arms, and whispered reassuring words, "It's over Mia, we're going to return to the Burrow, and call Felix, and Heidi, so they could know what happened. Then we can see what your father, and his brothers have to say."

Author nodded, as he got to his own feet, and turned to the Minister, "I need to get my family back home, please keep us informed if there is anything else we could do for you. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, and placed a hand on the vampires shoulder, "Let's get her to bed. How is the dragon blood working for you, and your sister?"

"It's actually quiet feeling, haven't felt a need to drain anyone, since we arrived at your home a week ago," Alec answered, smiling at his sister, who was wrapping her cape around the youngest Weasley's shoulders, "Is everyone alright?"

"Bellatrix tried to use the killing curse on Ginny, father," Ron exclaimed, as soon as he spotted the group, "Jane killed her just like that, and broke her wand."

"So all the Lestrange's are dead?" Author asked, not showing any hint of remorse, he pulled the blonde vampire into his arms, "Thank you Jane, for protecting my children."

Jane smiled, before noticing a shivering Hermione, in her brothers arms, "Is Mia alright?"

"Can we just get out of here?" Alec asked, smiling at his sister, "I think everyone just needs to rest."

"You're right my boy," Author agreed, as he lifted up the boot, and ordered everyone to take a hold.

Everyone vanished, from the spot on the hill.

 **-Two Years Later-**

Voldemort knelt down before the three vampire kings, as the other hundred vampires surrounded the room. He smiled as he looked at Aro, obviously thinking that it would be an easy negotiation, "Thank you for seeing me, on such short notice."

Negina was circling around the wizards feet, hissing at the many vampires.

"Of course we wanted to see you," Aro commented with a smile, as he rose from his throne, "I heard about your conquers in the last couple years. You tried to recruit some of the nomad vampires, who wouldn't join you without our permission, it's only fitting you have come in person."

"Why should we help you in a war that's not ours?" Caius asked, glaring at the snake like man.

"It will give you rights, if we were to win this war, imagine vampires, walking along with wizards, and witch's, in the magical community. Without the fear of being seen as outcast," The dark lord answered, proud with his answer, "No one will be able to stop us."

"In case you didn't know, we have been living among witch's, and wizards, peacefully for the last two years. Since a couple of guards, went ahead and killed your closest followers, which is why you are really here," Aro looked towards his younger brother, and smiled, "Marcus, do you have anything to add?"

Marcus rose to his feet, and in vampire speed killed the snake with ballisk fang which he had retrieved from his daughter, and then wrapped his arms around the weak wizards neck. He had his mouth against the victims throat, "You tried to kill my daughter through your followers on three different occasions, and each time have lost them. You are the last threat, and you don't even have the werewolves on your side, since we killed Greyback, when my daughter was attacked by him. You can't even apperate out of here, because now we are in the favored eyes of the Ministry of Magic, they put wards so no wizard, or witch, is able to apperate out of the throne room."

The snake like man smirked, "I have other horuxus, I'll always be able to return."

"We took care of the others, only thing we haven't done was kill the Potter boy, but that will not take much convincing," Aro added, standing directly in front of the snake man, "You know an interesting thing about the blood of a Damphire?"

"Is that our Princess's venom, since she is part witch, is able to bring her friend back to life with little effects of vamperism," Caius answered when the snake man shook his head, "and it just so happens that he is staying with us this summer."

"Hello, Daddy." Hermione greeted casually, as she went to stand next to where Felix, and Heidi, were now standing. She smiled when they each rested a hand on her shoulders, as she cast the charm to make them appear like there human selves, who everyone not under the trust of the coven, thought were the young girls muggle parents. "Can you just kill him already?"

Voldemort's eyes widened, when he recognized the couple with the charm on, and dropped his gaze to the young woman, "But you're a mudblood, I read your files."

"Actually my daughter is half vampire/ half wizard," Marcus corrected, "and the true princess of Volturi," with the last word, he twisted the mans neck, and watched as he turned into a pile of dust.

The young woman hurried into her fathers arms, and wrapped hers around his neck, "Thank you daddy," she looked over at where Caius, and Aro, now were back at there thrones, "Thank you uncles," her eyes scanned the room, until they landed on who she was looking for, "Isn't this the part when the princess get's a kiss from the man she loves? When the evil villain finally dies?" She crossed her arms, as she stood in the center of the room staring at her mate, after her father, returned to his own throne.

Alec had her in his arms in a heartbeat, and dipped her as his lips met hers, "You do know that we're not in a fairy tale right?"

"Just humor me," The princess smiled as she kissed his lips again.

Harry slowly entered the large throne room, and stared at one of his best friends, "You really act like another person when you're here, you are aware if that right?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a princess," Mione laughed, as she swept to where her friend was standing, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I told you my family will take care of everything, you'll be able to go back to school, and be a regular teenager since we killed Voldemort," She kissed his cheek, before sinking her teeth into the side of his neck.

"Mione," Harry exclaimed, before falling unconscious in her arms.

"I will take him to his room, should wake up in about three day," Alec explained, as he lifted the young man in his arms.

"Mia, was that really necessarily, you could have waited until he was already in his bed," Marcus stared at his daughter, with humor of the situation, dancing in his eyes.

"I thought quick and easy, should be the best," She looked at her uncle, who was smiling back at her, "At least that's what uncle Caius, already told me when I was younger."

"And I still stand by my words," Caius agreed, as he tried to keep a smile off his face.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

"I was wondering something though, since the whole situation with Voldemort is over," She knelt in front of her fathers throne, and rested her head in his lap.

"What is it my child?" Marcus asked gently, stroking his daughters head.

"I was wandering about my birth father, and was wandering if I could have permission to track him down," She stared up into her fathers eyes, with a nervousness which she hardly ever shown. Then took his hands, as she moved to his lap, "You are always going to be my father, and I will never stop calling Volturi my home, it's just that-"

Marcus cupped her face gently in his hands, and smiled as he stroked her hair, "Mia, I don't doubt your love for me, or anyone in this room. If this is something you feel deeply about, than you should go for it," he kissed her temple, before she rested her head against his shoulder, "Who did you want to bring with you, on this little hunt of yours?"

She looked around the room, already had spoken to a couple of the people, "Well I was going to bring Jane, but both of us agree that if I am bringing Alec with me, she should stay in case you need her power. So I am just going to bring Alec, Demetri, and Harry offered to help me in the search. I picked Alec, because he comes everywhere with me anyways, since he's my mate. Demetri, I figured his tracking instinct will be very helpful, and Harry, because I couldn't convince him otherwise."

"Don't forget me, cousin."

Hermione turned her eyes to where her cousins were standing, and hurried to wrapped her arms around the two, "Cousin Xeno, Luna, when did you get here?"

"Father wanted to be here for when Harry woke up, and I am in dire need of new clothes," Luna took a hold of her cousins hand, since they had grown up with one another, they truly felt like real family. " I told my friends that I was going to search for beetletrolls, that only live in Antarctica."

"I assume you already have a sketch of them," The brunette laughed, as they walked to a table, where the new human secretary brought tea, "I would love for you to come with me."

"Splendid," Luna looked to where her uncle was sitting, watching the two of them, "So Voldemort is dead? Alec sent an owl, letting us know it was safe to visit, so it's a good thing we're witch's, and wizards, because it only took us ten minutes to pack."

"I told him earlier, that he was to send Mia's owl to let you guys know, that it was a good time to arrive," Caius looked to where his nephew was still standing, "You have something on your mind?"

"I was just wandering if your invitation, for my daughter, and I to live here with you still stands," Xeno was playing with his necklace nervously, not meeting his uncles gaze.

"Of course it is, Xeno," Caius looked to where Chelsea was standing near by, and than at Jane, "Will you two please move there things to my wing, and make sure there comfortable."

"Of course," Jane nodded, before leading Chelsea, out of the room with her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Luna asked, as she nibbled one of the sugar cookies.

"Alec, is actually taking me out tonight, I won't be home until Sunday," Hermione answered, than looked at her watch, before meeting her cousins eyes, "We'll definitely have a girls night when I come back."

The blonde just smiled, "I am looking forward to your return then, until your return I will just have to hang out with Jane." she kissed the brunettes cheek, before leaving.

 **-Paris, France-**

Hermione stared out the window of the hotel, as she looked at the 'Eiffel Tower', "This place is beautiful Alec."

Alec smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her shoulder, "Are you relieved that it's over?"

"Mostly because now Harry, he will be able to have a regular life," She answered, turning in her mates arms, "So why did you bring me here?"

"They say it's suppose to be the city of love," The vampire answered, as he pressed his lips to hers, and started to kiss her passionately, "I just have to know something."

She looked at him a little confused, before she turned to unpack her bags, "What do you need to know?"

"Will you wear this?" He brought a small opened velvet box in front of her, which held a princess cut diamond ring. He gently placed a hand on the small of her back, so he could turn her to face him, and was surprised to see tears falling from her eyes, "Mia, I didn't mean to make you cry, I am so-"

"Don't you dare apologize, Alec Voltur," She pushed him lightly, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled as she met his eyes, "I am just very happy right now." She held out her left hand, and immediately tackled him with kisses, once he placed the ring on her finger, "I love you so much."

"I love you to, Princess," He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think Harry was right, you are way more dramatic when you're out of school."

"I was suppose to play a muggleborn, since no one even heard of me for the first eleven years," She laughed, turning to finish her unpacking, "If I acted like a spoiled brat at school, could you imagine the faces, of all the other students?"

"I think that Draco Malfoy, would actually be speechless for once in his life," Alec laughed, looking up at the stars, stepped onto the balcony, "So when did you want to go look for your father?"

"We could leave next Wednesday," Hermione answered, as she grabbed one of the white robes, and her bathroom things, "I am going to take a bath," she smiled as she watched her mate go to a chair, and start to read his book at human paste.

Alec walked over to the bed, and turned the corner of the comforter, than laid out her night close like he did back at home. He smiled when he heard her humming softly, and than walked to the door, giving a light tap, "Mia, would you like me to order something for you?"

"You know what I like," She answered.

"Alright love," He loved knowing her like this, it was the real way she acted, unlike what she was like at Hogwarts. When she was at school, she spent most of her time studying, and helping the other classmates. She didn't like anyone to do things for her, even he wasn't allowed to do things for her, because the others would think that she was spoiled. He laughed at the thought, because she actually was very spoiled, especially when it came to him at home. That was why he enjoyed when they were home for the holidays, because he was able to get away with doing the things for her, which he was not able to at her school.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked, as she leaned against the door, and worked at drying her hair.

"I love when your not at school, gives me a chance to spoil you," He admitted, walking to where she was, and wrapping an arm around her waist, as he brought his other to the back of her neck, "You are so beautiful, even when you make your hair look crazy, when your at school."

"If everyone saw the way I usually look, then they would all be dead," She reminded, as she stood on her toes, and kissed him, "You're a very possessive mat," she teased, "Did you order dinner?"

"I got caught up thinking about things," He smiled as he went to her closet, and pulled out a black dress, and her matching heels, "I'll take you out to dinner, and than dancing."

She just raised her arms, as he slid the dress over her, always making sure not to look below her face. "And now you know why I don't allow you to spoil me when we're at school, can you imagine Lavenders face, if she knew you did almost everything for me?"

"Well at least she won't call you a prude anymore," He took a rose from the rooms vanity, and broke it so he could put it in his lapel, before leading her out of the suite. He had requested, and paid extra, so they could have the whole floor to themselves. He placed his contacts on, as they made there way to the elevator, and than smiled at her,

"You need to be nice to her, she's dating Ron," Hermione reminded, leaning against him as they got in the elevator.

"So are you going to wear your ring at Hogwarts?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Anyone would need to have a death wish, if they even tried to remove it," She answered, and kissed him quickly, before the elevator stopped.

"I know a great place, that has ballroom dancing," Alec took her by the hand, as they walked out of the hotel.

Hermione smiled as they walked down the street, stopping occasionally to look through some shop windows, when she spotted some things she wanted, "I think that would look good on you."

"A leather jacket?" The vampire asked, allowing his mate to lead him into the shop, "Are you saying I need new clothes?"

"I think we should get one for Demetri, and Harry, for when we look for my father. We need to blend in, in case we have to look in public areas," She answered giving him a sweet smile, as she continued getting at least a whole wardrobe for the three men, along with a new wardrobe for Luna, and herself. She smiled as they left the very happy sales girl, and headed to the restaurant, "I am so glad they are able to drop the stuff at the hotel for us."

"Yes, it's funny what money can get you," He teased, wrapping an arm around his mates waist, "Now let's go dancing."

To be continued...

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I am taking idea's of who her father is, and decided to see who you think would be the best: Garrett, or Alistair.**

 **Garrett, because he was on his own for a while as a nomad, which was why I am thinking about him. But than again, Alistair, is purposely trying to avoid the Volturi, and refused to fight them, that was why I was also thinking about him as a potential father.**

 **Let me know who you think I should pick. Send suggestion in a P.M.**


	3. The Cullen's

**A/N: I appreciate the beautiful comments, they really do inspire me to continue. I hope you all have a wonderful week.**

 **Summary: Hermione, Demetri, Harry, Luna, and Alec, are about to start the hunt for our favorite Damphires real father. There will be a feature love blossoming in the future chapter, which you will spot in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: You know who really owns these books, and it is not me...**

* * *

The Volturi Princess

 **-A Couple Day's Later-**

Marcus looked at his daughter, as he handed her a blanket, that had been obviously used a lot. He brought it to his nose, and smiled as his daughters scent filled his senses, "From the moment Heidi brought you into the throne room, I knew you were mine."

Hermione smiled as she looked at her father, who was sitting in her reading chair, in the corner of her room, "Caius, he admitted that he thought I might be a danger, and wanted to kill me right away. Than you removed me from Aro's hold, and told everyone not to harm me."

"I am not surprised he admitted that to you, you two never did share any secrets, since you were younger," The vampire stared at a painting, which Jane, had done of the father, and daughter, when she was fourteen. He loved everything about his daughter, he gave her a second chance at caring for someone, and that was why he always made sure she was given whatever she needed. "I want you to take this blanket," he remained seated, as he stretched out his blanket clasped hands to her.

She smiled as she came, and sat on her father's lap, as she pulled the blanket to her chest, "I hardly think this will keep me warm father," she teased.

"It still holds the scent you had, from when you were first dropped at our door," He stroked his daughters hair, as she stared down at the purple fabric, "Maybe if he smells the familiar scent, he will be curious enough to see you."

"Won't he recognize my scent without the blanket?" She asked confused, playing with the ring on her finger.

Her father brought her left hand, and pressed a gentle kiss, "Your scent is stronger than it was, when you were a little girl. It changed when you were twelve, when you started becoming a young woman, that was why Alec, was more drawn to you than he was before. I knew of your bond with him, from the moment you came to us, he didn't keep his eyes off you no matter where you were. He didn't understand the bond until you were twelve, that was when he came to me, and explained how he was feeling differently towards you. Finding your mate can be a very scary thing, especially after not meeting them for most your immortal life, and setting yourself up to never finding them." He wiped a tear, that was escaping his daughters eyes. "That was why I told him to wait until you were fourteen, because I knew you'd be ready to welcome him, the way he hoped you would."

"He told me that he almost left a couple of times, but his sister was able to tell him to just wait," Hermione stood back up, and walked to where she had a box full of antique coins, and brought it to her father, "Maybe when I come back, we could frame all the coins, that you gave me growing up."

He laughed as he took the box, and looked inside at the familiar coins, "You mean the coins, which you stole from my night table, every time you come to my room."

She giggled along with her father, as she put her hands up in surrendering, "You're the one who made sure to have a different coin on your night table, every time. It's not my fault that shiny things catch my attention, and you never stopped me."

"You started taking my coins, when you were four years old, and I thought it was so amusing how you looked to see if I wasn't paying attention before you put it in your pocket. As you got older, you just stopped trying to be secretive, but I got use to your taking the coins so I just kept putting a new one on my night table." He placed the box of coins onto her night table, and noticed some bridal magazines, "We haven't had a wedding in so long, when you return we'll start the preparations."

"Alec, he keeps bringing me back wedding magazines, books, and even pictures of cakes he thinks I would like." The Damphire smiled, as she watched her father gaze through them, "So can a vampire have more than one mate, daddy?"

"You don't think your mate is cheating, do you?" Marcus asked, looking at his daughter, as he set the magazine back down.

"No, just curious because I noticed how you look at Jane, whenever she enters the room," She answered sitting beside him on the bed.

"Yes, it is very rare for it to happen, but sometimes vampires could have more than one mate," He answered standing back to his feet, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Demetri, and Alec, are ready to leave in the next hour." He kissed his daughters temple, before leaving the room at vampire speed.

"You do realize your room is the size of our dorm put together," Harry was leaning against the doorway, with his new leather jacket, and a backpack over his shoulder, "So are we doing this things?"

"So if it isn't Harry Potter, boy who came back from the dead, and is once again willing to put his life in danger," The young woman teased, as she walked to where her friend was, and linked her arms through his leaving her bag on the bed.

"Mione, won't you be needing your stuff?" The wizard asked, as the two made there way to the throne room, where everyone was to be meeting.

When they got there, Alec, was already standing with Luna, and Demetri, with his mates bag in hand. He smiled as the two walked in the room, "You two finally ready?"

"Okay, how did he get your bag so fast, and why aren't you carrying it yourself?" Harry asked, trying to calculate the possibilities in his head. He than noticed Demetri, holding Luna's own bag, and frowned, "Well that's just not-"

"Alec, and Demetri, were both raised in a time, where being gentlemen meant everything. They were raised to be perfect gentlemen, Alec, because of Aro mostly. Demetri, he came that way," Hermione smiled at the Greece vampire, who was laughing softly at her explanation. "I could hold your bag for you, if you'd like."

"That's alright, I got it," Harry waved his wand over his bag, causing it to shrink, before sticking it in his pocket.

Luna without any warning, walked over to Felix, and kissed him, "Perhaps you'll have something to confess, when I return." She rejoined the surprised group, with a little smile on her face.

Xeno glanced at the vampire, as he went to hug his daughter, "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you love?"

"I love you father," She kissed his cheek, before she lead the group out of the fortress.

Alec smiled as his mate wrapped her arm round his waist, as they headed towards a large empty field, "So Luna, you'll ride on my back, and Harry, you'll ride on Demetri's, and that way we'd be at the airport in an hour. Heidi already made the arrangements with the private jet."

"What about Mione?" Harry asked, wondering why she wasn't getting a lift.

"I can keep up," Hermione answered, before taking off at vampire speed.

"She's been holding back, hasn't she?" Harry asked, as he held onto his escort.

"There is a lot you don't know about the, Princess," Demetri commented, before following Alec, and Luna.

 **-A Week Later-**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hermione asked her mate, as she gazed up at the large modern house, with equally large windows.

"Carlisle Cullen, yes this is the address we have for him," Alec answered, taking his mates, and Luna's hand. "Aro said that they could put us up, for a couple of nights at least."

There was a bronze haired vampire standing on the porch, staring at the five newcomers curiously, "We have done nothing wrong, why would the Volturi be here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to guests?" Demetri asked, in a bored tone.

"It's alright Edward," Another vampire called, as he approached the group, he tilted his head towards Hermione, "You must be, Princess Hermione," he looked at the other four, and smiled politely, "Please come in, my family will be-"

Hermione hissed, as she held the side of her head, "I really hate when people try get inside my head," she turned her eyes to the bronze haired vampire, who her own mate was already crouching in front of, "Alec, daddy wouldn't want us to start a fight, I am alright."

"Don't bother trying to get into our heads either," Luna warned, as she linked her arm through Harry's, as they walked into the house, "You have a lovely home, Mr. Cullen."

The blonde vampire placed his hand on the younger, as he looked at Hermione, "Sorry about that, he can't help it sometimes. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my son Edward, the others are off hunting, and won't be back for another four hours." 

"I won't say anything about you lying to me, to my father or uncle," Hermione said, glaring at Edward, "Unless that is what you tell everyone, when you get caught snooping in there heads." She looked at Carlisle, who offered her his arm, "He is able to control it, all vampires are able to control, whatever gifts they have. Except perhaps your seer, and her mate the empath, that is hard to turn off, and on."

"How did you know about my sister, and brother?" Edward asked, glaring at the group, who were now sitting in the living room.

"We have a list of all the vampires, and there special abilities, your leader has been making sure to keep his coven's pages updated with the Department of Ministry, " Hermione looked hard at the bronze haired man, before looking at Carlisle, "His mate is a human?"

Demetri sat up a little straighter, as he looked at Edward, "Aro, won't be to happy about that, does she know about us having to be kept secret?"

"She found out on her own, no law has been broken," Carlisle answered for his son, as he looked at Hermione, "So you are the Volturi Princess, which they have taken under there care. Aro, has wrote so much about you through the years. You really did make a difference, with the magical community, bringing them to an equal alliance, with the Volturi."

"The two worlds understand, that to keep balance within the communities, they should allow one another to do what they have been doing since the beginning of each of there worlds began," She looked at her mate, who was standing by the window, noticing that he was standing tensely, "After realizing that the two have there own way of doing things, and then later understanding that they would work better together, if they both allowed one another to continue running there own worlds while still working together. The Volturi make sure to keep record of the vampires, and make sure they don't do anything, that will cause attention. While the Department of Ministry's do the same with magical being, making sure everyone stays within the law. That way it keeps both worlds secrets, from the mortals, or how the wizarding world refers to none magic humans, muggles."

"And you have your foot in both worlds? How convenient is that?" Edward asked distastefully.

Alec had Edward pinned to the wall, taking Harry, and Luna by surprise. "You are to show some respect towards the princess, if it wasn't for her you'd be burning by now, for even considering allowing the human to continue seeing you," He was gently pushed a side, as Demetri, took his position.

Demetri looked at the mind reader, and smirked at him, "Perhaps I should go find that little hu-"

"Demetri, Alec, that is enough!" Hermione ordered, glaring at her two companions, "Just because he is acting like an idiot, doesn't mean you should show Carlisle, that disrespect in his home."

"Sorry Princess," Demetri straightened up the younger vampire, before sitting back down next to Harry. He looked at Carlisle, "I am sorry, Carlisle."

Alec also looked to the blonde vampire, and tilted his head, "Yes, I am sorry for my behavior, it won't happen again."

"It's not a problem, my son shouldn't had acted out of line," Carlisle glared at his son, as he leaned back in his armchair, "He does not know about the magical world, and the Volturi's past history. I read a Daily Prophet, when I was in Europe renewing my license, to hold my medical license. Volturi, and The Magical World, unites after the Volturi helped defeat that dark wizard, it was really an impressive development."

"It does come in handy, having a food in both worlds," She eyed Edward, as she looked at her host, "Aro, said you might be able to give me some advice, regarding my real father. All I know is he was a Nomad, and know that you are friends with a couple, who might potentially be my father."

"I recognize your scent, but the last time I saw him, was twenty years ago in England," Carlisle answered, running up the stairs in vampire speed, and returning just as fast with a framed picture. "This is a picture of him, from the 1920's, I don't have a recent one since he doesn't like people to much. You could have it."

Hermione caught her breath, as she looked at the black, and white photo of an outdoors man, "Thank you."

 **-The Day After-**

Hermione hurried down the stairs, when she heard a commotion downstairs, and found the Cullen family, with the human girl she had met the day before. She hurried to where her mate was standing, just as intense as the other day, "Alec, what is going on?"

"A nomad interrupted there ball game, and got a scent of the human," Alec answered, holding his mate close, "He is coming after her now, and they're trying to think of ways to protect her, they want to leave town with her."

"You can not take her from her family," Hermione was in the middle of the group, with her arms around the human, she looked at her tracker, "Demetri, why don't you go to Bella's house, if you come across any threatening vampire trying to get into her home, kill them on the spot." She looked at where Harry was standing beside the group, "Harry go with him, so you could burn the remains, and if anyone sees just obliviate there memories."

"Alright Mione," Demetri lifted the wizard onto his back, and took off towards the house, already having Bella's scent memorized.

"How will he know where I live?" Bella asked from Edwards side.

"He's a tracker, far better, than any I ever come across," Carlisle answered, wrapping his arms around his mate, "I don't know what would have happened, if you guys weren't here."

Edward was inhaling his mates scent, probably try to reassure himself, that she was out of harms way, "I apologize for my behavior yesterday, and thank you Princess."

"You're welcome Edward," She looked outside, as her mate held her close, "Alec, go find the other one one."

"Won't she be with her mate?" The pixie like vampire asked, looking at her guest.

Hermione watched as her mate ran outside, "She is with her mate, the third member is circling the house."

Alec returned with the third member, who didn't try to fight against him, "He wanted to talk to Carlisle."

"It was Jame's, and Victoria, they wanted it to look like I was the coven leader," The dark skinned vampire explained, after he was shoved into a chair, "I don't want to cause any harm to your family."

"We are killing your companions as we speak," Alec watched as the different emotions played across the younger vampires face, "What do you say about that?"

"I care not for them," The nomadic vampire admitted.

Demetri, and Harry, returned to the house, and looked at the new addition, "I remember you, you tried to join the Volturi, after leaving the Romanian's."

"Yes, but the kings did not trust me, and threw me out," Laurent looked towards Hermione, who was exchanging looks with Edward, "Watch yourself, or your mate might get jealous."

"My mate knows where my heart rests," Hermione answered, kissing her mates cheek. She smiled at Edward, who she had been conversing with through there minds, before back at Laurent, "Your loyalties only lie with those of power, therefore since James lost the power, upon his death you are now considering trying to get on my good side. Hoping that I can get you on good terms with my father, and uncles." She looked at where the large Emmett, and Jasper, were now standing, "You have my permission to kill him."

Luna smiled as she linked her arm through her cousins, ignoring as Laurent screamed as he was carried out of the house. "I think we should go to the airport, so we could take the jet to England."

"Wait, you're just leaving like that?" Bella asked surprised, "What about James, and Victoria?"

"They have been dealt with," Demetri assured, as he shook hands with Edward, and Carlisle.

"We killed them, and there remains," Harry explained, more gently.

"Call me if there is a future problem," Hermione offered, she looked at Edward, "When do you plan on turning her?"

"After I graduate," Bella answered, looking put out with the answer.

"Make sure she is turned, and here is a form to register, so you could get dragon blood mailed to you. It's what some of the guards now drink, keeps from wanting to drain every human around," She placed the form in Jasper's hand, "It really will make it easier with bloodlust."

"Thank you ma'am," Jasper tucked the form in his pocket, "How do I deliver the form?"

"It should disappear as soon as you seal it, make sure to apply the names of all, who are going to need the blood. Dragon blood withholds hunger, and thirst for up to two weeks," Hermione explained, hugging the Empath, suddenly feeling hopeful.

After a few more minutes of saying goodbye, the five took off towards the airport, and headed for there next destination.

To be continued...

 **A/N: I hope you like how I took care of James, Victoria, and Laurent in this chapter, it all kind of just came to me as I wrote. I am looking forward to hearing your beautiful review...thank you:)**


	4. You Made Her Cry

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and that the words aren't merged into one, I was half asleep when I was rereading what I wrote. So I apologize for something I am sure...**

 **Summary: One step closer to finding daddy, or is she?**

 **Disclaimer: You know what goes here...**

 **The Volturi Princess's**

 **Chapter Four**

 **-Sherwood Forest- England-**

Alistair spent most his immortal life on the run, not being able to trust a lot of people, since the last person he had trusted made a deal with a vampire.

Yep, he definitely couldn't trust anyone.

Well that was until he met, and fell in love with a witch, who showed him the wonders of her world. They had a cabin hidden in the woods, and because of the power she had, they were never discovered by anyone. He loved holding her in his arms, and stroking her long blonde curls, and kissing those strawberry red lips. He had thought life couldn't get any better, bug he was wrong.

Amanda Rose Applebee, had ended up getting pregnant with his daughter, something he never though was able to happen. His daughter was the most amazing thing in his eyes, and he thought he had it all figured out, until one day his mate went to the magic world for ingredients. She couldn't bring there daughter, because she had been too small to apperate. So he stayed behind to watch the little girl.

Three day's later, while tuning on the radio, he heard about the attack in Diagon Alley, and how the daughter of Oliver Applebee, after years of missing, had been discovered dead outside the Gringotts. The nomad wanted to go hunt for the people, who dared take his mate from him, but when he looked at the chocolate eyes of his mate in his daughter. He couldn't bare to abandon her, so he did the next best thing, and brought her to Italy, blindly hoping that the kings would find a safe place for his only link to his late wife.

He sat at the top of the pine tree, that looked over Sherwood Forest, as he pulled out an article he came across of a couple years ago, when he was walking through one of the magic towns, Hogsmead. It was a picture of 'The Volturi Princess', along with the Minister of Magic, shaking hands while holding a new treaty of sorts. The Volturi helped assist the magic community, in killing the same group of people, who had killed his mate many years ago.

A part of him wanted to go to Volturi, and see his daughter that he had left, but ended up not doing anything afraid she would reject him. He had to face the facts, that the little girl he held as an infant, wouldn't want see the father, who left her all those years ago.

* * *

 **-Sherwood Forest-East Side**

Hermione smiled as she watched her cousin, and Harry, joking around with Demetri, as she sat in front of the fire. She tried to ignore the feeling that she felt in the woods, and it helped that her friends were distracting her at the moment, while her mate was fishing for there dinner.

Demetri looked over to where the princess was sitting, and noticed she was sitting alone. He sat beside her, tapping his knee against hers, to get her attention, "So Alec, and You, are getting married?"

"Yes, you were there when we announced it to everyone," Hermione laughed, as she glanced at her friend, "So tell me something about before your were turned, Demetri."

He gave her a look of amusement, "If that's what the princess wants, than let's think."

"Demetri, I told you to call me Mia, instead of princess all the time. I mean it's just the five of us," She was playing with her ring.

"Well I know I was born in, Greece, and I might have been getting into mischief. Amun, from the Egyptian coven, was the one to turn me when he was visiting my home land. We were like brothers, until I met the Volturi, and then something made me want to go back to Volturi, with Aro, and Chelsea," He was starring into the fire, and than suddenly laughed, "The funny thing is that even when I discovered Chelsea, was the reason for making me want to stay, I still couldn't bring myself to leave. Than when I was seriously considering leaving around 1980, you came and changed my mind. I felt a brotherly bond towards you, because you made me remember the younger sister that I once had."

"I didn't think you saw me like that," The Damphire smiled, as she looked at the tall vampire, "I sure did change a lot of lives, didn't I?"

"You most certainly did, princess," He laughed when she punched his arm, "Sorry, Mia. Now can I ask you a question?"

"You could ask me anything, Demetri," She assured with a smile.

"Your dad left you, why do you want to find him?" Demetri was now staring straight into her eyes.

"I just want to know why" Hermione answered, as tears started falling from her eyes, "Why wasn't I worth keeping? Why wasn't I good enough? I mean he has to have the answers right?" She leaned against his chest crying, as he wrapped his arms around her small form.

"Mia, it's his lost, you're the best thing to have happened to anyone," Demetri answered, he smiled when he spotted the other vampire returning.

"You're making my mate cry," Alec asked, hiding the smile. He sat on the other side of his mate, after tossing his catches on the floor, before pulling his mate into his own arms, "What did Demetri do now?"

Hermione laughed, as she dried the rest of her tears, taking Demetri's hand in hers, "We were just talking," she smiled when her other two friends joined them, before looking back at her mate, "I go back to school for my last year, maybe we should head home, so we could get ready for the new school year."

"I thought you wanted to look for your father," Harry stared at his friend confused, as Demetri, took some fish out of the bag, and put roasting rods through them to cook, "We don't have school for another couple of months."

"He's right Mia, let's just stay here a couple more days, because you were saying you had a feeling about this place," Alec looked at Demetri, who was shaking his head, "What's wrong with you, Demetri?"

"I still don't know why you're pushing her to stay, instead of just heading back to Volturi, where her family has loved her for the last almost seventeen years." If there was one thing besides Demetri's tracking ability, it was that you could always count on him to be honest, and share whatever was on his mind if asked.

Hermione stood up, and headed to where the magic tent, was set up not meeting anyone's eyes, "I'm just going to go to sleep, I will eat in the morning."

Demetri stood up to, after handing the cooked fish to his other companions, he looked at Alec. "I'm going for a run in the woods," he shoved his hand in his pockets, where he had a hold of Hermione's baby blanket stashed, "I'll be back whenever," and just like that, there was only three.

"I think I will go to sleep as well, I will see you boys in the morning," Luna smiled, as she disappeared into the tent.

"This fish is pretty good," Harry complemented, trying to cut the tension.

"I'll take your word," Alec smiled at the young wizard, who he'd come to see as a younger brother, "So how do you think the Weasley's, are enjoying there vocation in Romania?"

"They are probably excited to see Charlie, they don't normally have that kind of money to splurge. Last time they visited Charlie, was because Author, had won a contest at work. That was nice of the Volturi, to get them the tickets to visit," Harry answered, working on the rest of the fish.

The rest of the hour, the two just ended up talking, about Hogwarts, Harry's family, and the future plans.

 **-Sherwood Forest-West Side-**

Demetri's stared at the other vampire, not giving him any room to move, as he had him shoved against a boulder, "Alistair." He had remembered Carlisle, giving the name of the princess's father, when they had first arrived at the house. Now he was looking at the reason, why they had come, and wasn't pleased.

The nomad didn't say anything, as he stared at the tracker.

"She thinks that you left her with us, because she wasn't good enough for you," Demetri didn't loosen his lock, even though the other vampire wasn't even trying to leave. He removed the baby blanket from his jacket, and held it up with his free hand, "This is what she was wrapped in, just this piece of cloth, and a basket, not even a note. We spent the last month tracking you down, so she could ask why she wasn't good enough."

"I co-" Alistair started, but was stopped with an elbow to his throat.

"She cried thinking that her own blood didn't love her," Demetri placed the blanket back into his own pocket, and stepped away once he was sure the other vampire wouldn't take off running, "So I am giving you a chance to give her the answers, we would had found you two days ago, if you hadn't taken off running."

"She should hate me," Was all the other vampire said, as he slid to the ground, rubbing his throat.

"That's the weird thing about Mia, she gives people chances," Demetri stared at the nomad, seeing some similarities between the two, "She has your facial features."

"Everything else is her mothers," The nomad added, taking out the only picture he had of his child.

"Yes, I remember that day," Demetri smiled as he looked at the princess, "We're going to be here for a couple days, it would mean a great deal to her, if you let her find you. You already know where we're set up, so just seek her out." With that Demetri took off, heading back to where his group were probably asleep.

 **-Back at the Tent-**

After making sure that Harry, and Luna, were both comfortable in there rooms in the tent, he went to where his mates room was located. He crawled onto the expanded cot behind her, after changing into his pajama bottoms, and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Mia."

"I hate when my family argue with each other," She turned in her mates arms, and stared into his eyes, "Demetri, was only showing concern for me, like you show your concern in your own way."

He just pressed his lips gently to hers, as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I'll apologize to him in the morning."

"Don't do it if you don't mean it, because he doesn't except if he thinks someone isn't being sincere," She rested her head against his cool chest, as she started drifting off to sleep.

Alec just kissed her head, as he listened to her shallow breaths.

 **-The Next Morning-**

"We never apologized to each other, since we've known one another, so don't start now," Demetri warned, as the other vampire approached him. "We were both right in our own points."

Alec laughed, as he sat beside his friend, as he watched Harry, Luna, and his mate come out of the tent. "She told me not to apologize, if I didn't mean it."

"I agree with her," Demetri looked at his friend, "You're the same way, you wouldn't accept my apology, if you didn't think I was sincere."

Alistair froze, when he heard laughter, coming from the group he was seeking. He knew that the other two vampires would sense him if he took one more leap forward, so he took advantage of the spot he was perched, to look down at the group from the tree.

His daughter was holding the boy by the arms, as the blonde girl dumped water over his head, causing all three of them to laugh. She was more beautiful than that picture, which the other vampire took with him, than he thought was possible. She looked just like Amanda, as she laughed and played with her friends, without a care in the world.

He looked over to where the the vampire he came across just the previous night, and another laughed about neither of them needing to apologize, about who knew what. As the unfamiliar one kept glancing towards the three. He didn't know who the other two companions were, except that they were probably part of the magical world, as they conjured the rocks into comfortable looking chairs.

The unfamiliar vampire pulled his daughter up by her arms, and then took the seat the blonde had just created, pulling her onto his lap. Alistair growled softly, as he watched how close the other vampire was with his daughter, but knew it was how it worked for the most part. He could have left her on the steps of the Department of Ministry, instead of with the Volturi, but he had not trusted the magic world after what happened to Amanda.

He sat in the same spot for at least thirty minutes, watching the group as he tried to think of things to say, if he did approach them. Demetri kept glancing around, probably seeing if the nomad was coming.

He thought about taking off, don't let him sitting in the tree fool you, but he knew deep inside that he would regret not seeing her. He ran his fingers through his hair, and went to wipe any dirt, that might have collected in his beard, as he jumped through the trees to get to this spot.

If he leaped to the tree in front of him, then they would know he was there, at least three of them would.

Just one more leap, and he would finally be able to talk to his daughter, who just so happened to want to see him.

Just one more leap, could change the rest of there lives, because he knew that if she asked him to stay with her, he would in a heartbeat.

All it would take was one more leap.

"You two witches are evil," Harry exclaimed, as he shook his wet hair.

Luna laughed as she waved her wand, conjuring three lounge chairs, for the three teens to sit in, "It' all in good fun Harry."

"Yeah for you two, you're not the ones wet," Harry said, making sure to shake his hair, so the water would splash the two girls.

"How else would we get you to take a bath," Hermione teased, sitting in the chair beside her cousin, as Harry sat beside her in the other one.

Luna giggled as she looked at the wizards expression, "Just go change your clothes, if you'd don't want to stay wet."

"Honestly Harry, what did you expect, when you woke us up before eight," Hermione looked over to where her mate, and Demetri, were talking about yesterday. She smiled as Alec, made his way to where she was sitting, "Can I help you love?"

He pulled her by the arm, and took the seat, as he pulled her onto his lap, "Just wanted to sit with you."

"So when is the wedding?" Harry asked, looking at the engaged couple.

"Probably next summer," Hermione answered, as her mate played with her ring finger, "Since we would all be graduated."

"Hey that's right, we're graduating this year," Harry looked at Luna, remembering that she was a year behind, before back at his friend, "What are you going to do after you've graduated?"

"I actually have been thinking about helping people, so maybe I will go into medicine of sorts," Hermione answered, as she leaned against her mate, "Since my venom was able to bring you back to life, with no affects of the curse, maybe I will be able to use that to help others."

"Could you imagine if it could cure people like Frank, and Alice Longbottom?" Luna asked, as she thought about her classmate.

"That was actually who inspired me, after learning about Damphire venom," Hermione looked at her mate, and smiled as he rubbed circles on her lower back, "I already have a place in Magic Italy, that I could open up a lab in."

"I wish I was graduating with you guys, but at least I'll have Ginny," Luna remembered, leaning back in her chair.

"You, and Ginny, will rule the school when we're done," Hermione laughed when her cousin sticked

out her tongue, before breaking into giggles of her own.

Harry just rolled his eyes, as he listened to the two girls. "I think I might end up in the mental ward, the way you two act sometimes."

"Welcome to our world," Demetri exclaimed, from where he was sitting.

Harry just shook his head, "Geez thanks."

To be continued...

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and please review.**


	5. Mates of the Damphire

**A/N: I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and hope you enjoy this just as much my friends.**

 **Summary: Hermione will finally meet her real father, Yaye.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

 **The Volturi Princess's**

 **Chapter Five**

Demetri, Alec, and Hermione, jumped up as soon the nomad jumped into the center of there camp, while Harry, and Luna, brought there wands out in front of them. The five companion's stared at the new arrival, neither willing to make the first move.

Demetri's usual battle ready stance relaxed, after a couple of seconds of him taking the nomad's appearance in, than he noticed Hermione relax. His friend on the other hand, looked like he wanted to shove the princess behind him, and attack the nomad vampire. So he just placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder, as the Damphire did the same, "Alec, he isn't going to hurt us."

Hermione retrieved the photo that she received in forks, and gasped when she realized that it was the same person standing in front of them. She kissed her mates cheek, relaxing him a little more, before she turned to Harry, who still had his wand aimed at the nomad, "Demetri is right, he's not going to harm us, Harry."

"Harry don't you recognize him from that picture?" Luna asked, slowly lowering her friends wand hand, and smiling at the nomad.

Before anyone had a chance to gather themselves, Hermione, had her arms around the familiar person, and started to cry when he held her just as close. "I been looking everywhere for you, and was about to give up hope, but than you showed up just now, and-"

Alistair reluctantly released his hold on his daughter, so he could meet her chocolate eyes, "Let's just say some of your friends think very fondly of you. He looked at Demetri, who just nodded back with approval, as he allowed his daughter to lead him to the chairs he had watched them sit in earlier. "You look just like your mother."

Alec easily carried a log, so everyone had a seat, before pulling his mate onto his lap, as he sat them beside Demetri, "Why did you leave her?"

Hermione turned her head to glare at her mate, but just sighed realizing he wasn't even going to budge, "I think my mate has a good question," she paused for a moment, to study the other vampire, "I don't know what to call you, I already have my daddy."

Understanding the nomad nodded, "You could call me, Alistair, I wouldn't expect anything more."

"Thank you," She smiled, as she scooted off her mates lap, to sit between Demetri, and her mate, "Did I really kill my mother?" She asked, remembering what she over heard at Sanguini's ball, when she first admitted she loved her mate.

Alistair was taken back by the question, and immediately knelt down in front of his daughter, to look her in the eyes, "Why on earth would you even ask that?"

"She heard some guest at Sanguini's ball a couple summers ago talking," Alec answered, remembering as the host of the ball, tossed the two woman out.

Alistair nodded, as he stared at the girl in front of him, who looked to be fighting back tears, "Listen to me alright, you did not do anything to your mother, she was attacked by those cloaked figures when she was searching for ingredients for a potion." He looked towards Alec, as he stood to his feet again, "Your mate killed the ones who murdered your mother, and for that you will always have my gratitude."

"I would do anything to protect my mate," Alec took his mates left hand, and squeezed her hand.

Demetri looked at the wizard, and witch, who were sitting quietly for the last thirty minutes, before jumping to his feet. "Why don't we go hunt some rabbit to cook in the pot, we could have that for dinner, and leave them to unite," he looked at Alec, "Behave, Alec." he kissed the princess's forehead, before walking away, with the other two companions.

"Why did you leave me on the Volturi doorstep, did you not want me?" Hermione asked, as Alistair, took the spot Demetri, had just vacated.

"I didn't want you to be in danger, so I brought you to the only place, where I thought you might stand a better chance. The Volturi, although I didn't agree with most of what they do, I trusted them more then the Ministry of Magic, and after what happened to your mother I wasn't about to hand you over to the people." Alistair tucked a strand of hair behind his daughters ear, as he met her eyes again. "I knew the Volturi, was honest in everything they did, never tried to cover up there true intentions, they brought balance in the vampire world."

"Yes, you two are definitely related," Alec mumbled to himself, but was still heard by the other two. "You said almost the exact same thing to the Cullen's, just in different words."

Hermione smiled at her mate, then back at her father, "Why didn't you ever come to find me? Didn't you wander how I was doing?"

"I knew you were the 'Volturi Princess', from the article I read a couple years back, talking about your life growing up. I thought you wouldn't want to see me after leaving you the way that I did, I know I wouldn't want to see me, if I was in your place," The nomad took her hand in his, then noticing the ring, stared at his daughters mate, "You seem to be having a happy life, not having to worry about running away all the time, like I been doing since I was turned,"

"How did you get turned?" Hermione asked.

"My father offered the whole family to a vampire he had met, in exchange of turning me into a vampire," Alistair stared into the distance, as his eyes got slightly darker, "He thought if I became immortal, than our name would be able to gain power, since no one would be able to stop me. When I woke up as a vampire, the cave was full of servants, and I couldn't control my thirst, I killed everyone, and than my dad came to let me out, and I killed him instantly because all I remembered was he broke my trust, and killed his own family. That's pretty much all I could remember."

"Can you tell me about my mother?" The Damphire asked, as she stared down at her own lap.

"She was the second person I found I could trust, since meeting a vegetarian name Carlisle. She had long curly blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and wanted to make a difference in her world. She had left her pureblood family, and got a cabin in the woods, after her parents removed her from there family tree. I was running through the woods, when I smelt something different, her scent made me want to do anything to make her happy. She knew what I was from the moment our eyes met, but didn't care because that was the kind of woman she was, she was brutally honest with me to help me trust her. Than one day we confessed out love to each other, and did our own marriage ceremony, than a couple years later you were born. A few months after that, she was gone," Alistair explained, wiping the tears from his daughters eyes, "The day you were born, was the best day in both of our lives, so please don't think I didn't want you."

"What's my real name?" The Damphire asked, after a few minutes of silence, she watched as Alec walked into the tent.

"Your mother named you, Aria," Alistair smiled as he looked at his daughter, as he took her hand, "It was even weaved into the basket, which you were dropped off with."

"Heidi, just brought you in with a blanket, nothing else was with her," Alec informed, bringing out a sandwich, and setting it on his mates lap, "It's time for you to eat." He looked at Alistair, who was watching his mate eat, "Heidi probably barely registered what was on the basket, all she probably was focus on was a baby, that was left alone."

Alistair noticed as the older vampire took care of his daughter, and his daughter rolling her eyes while taking a bite anyway, "So you found your mate in my daughter?"

"Yes, that's probably why I am not as mad about her wanting to meet you, as our travel companion was when we started," Alec placed a hand on his mates knee, when she waved her wand vanishing the plate.

"Will I see you again, after this visit?" The young Damphire asked, as she looked at her father.

"I am not letting you out of my life, if you allow me to be a part of it now, after all these years," Alistair answered honestly, as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a broken locket, "I want you to take this, so you know I never stopped loving you." He folded her fingers around the locket, and smiled when he saw her smiling at him. "I will go where ever you ask me to go, even if it meant being around a-"

"I start school in September, and they allow us to have Hogsmead weekends, so maybe just meet me there every other weekend starting with the second weekend in the month," Hermione stood to her feet, and smiled down at her mate, "I already have a home, and family in Volturi, and as much as I would love for you to live there, I know it will be hard at the same time. So all I am asking is the weekends, once I start going to school, hopefully we'll grow closer and can see what happens there." She smiled as she broke a charm off her bracelet, and placed it in her fathers hand, "This is one of the message birds, who I use to send things instead of just my owl, because he's not afraid of vampires. I got him as chick, so he grew used to vampires, so I will send him to find you when I write. If that's alright with you?"

Alistair's eyes widened, when he looked at the Falcon charm, and than at his daughter in surprised, "I use to train them when I was a human. After I was turned, they all flew away because they knew, that I was not the same person who raised them."

"We go back home tomorrow morning, but you're more than welcome to stay till then," The Damphire answered, smiling with her other three companion returned with that nights dinner, "We have to start dinner."

"Demetri caught four rabbits," Luna smiled, turning a rock into a large pot, then pouring water from the tip of her wand.

"We found some berries, and other plants, that could give our meal some flavor," Harry added just as excited, which was a good sight to see her cousin, and best friend in, "I never been camping before."

Demetri pulled out his pocket knife, and started to skin the rabbits, to prepare for there nights dinner, "It will be ready in about four hours."

The remaining time of there visit lasted, until the Damphire, and other two mortal companions, went to bed for the rest of the night. It was a good visit, if you asked the young Damphire...

 **Four in the Morning**

Demetri stared in the direction, of the tent where Alec, and the princess were laying in her room. He squeezed the blanket in his hand, that he still hadn't returned to the princess, once she gave it to him for tracking.

"You're in love with her," Came the now familiar voice, "How long?"

"I can't be in love with the princess," He argued with the Nomad, before walking deeper into the woods, even though he knew he lied about feeling a brotherly bond to her earlier. He had wanted her just as long as the vampire, who was now laying with her had wanted. He knew that her bond was towards Alec, who returned his feeling towards her, now leaving him to watch from a far. He leaned against the tree, "So where will you go, Alistair, now that you've reunited with the princess?"

"I will be around, until she starts attending the school, then find a place to hide to be close to her," Alistair answered, looking at the vampire, "I wanted to say good bye, and thank you, for convincing me to see her, I will always be thankful towards you. I already said bye to her, so I will take my leave," he rested a hand on the Greek vampire, "I consider you a friend, so take my advice, and confess." He was gone the next second, leaving Demetri, at his own thoughts.

 **Flashback**

 **A Month Earlier**

 _Demetri was in the library, looking threw some of his favorite books, trying not to think about the way seeing the princess kiss Alec, made him feel. "What is wrong with me, she's his mate."_

" _I feel the bond from you, towards my daughter, just as strong as Alec's is," Marcus commented, looking at the confused vampire._

" _How can that be possible?" He asked the King, as he thought about the words, "Wouldn't she be mated with a wizard, and not another vampire?"_

" _A witch has there own mate, just as the vampire has there mate, and the witch's mate doesn't necessarily have to be a wizard. The worse thing you could do, is deny what you're feeling, and it will hurt both of you in the long run." The King explained, taking a seat beside the Greek vampire, "Her mother fell in love with a vampire, otherwise Mia, wouldn't be here with us, now would she?" He stood again, leaving the young vampire alone._

 **End of Flashback**

Demetri, didn't even realize that he had came into the tent, and was now standing in the entry of where her room was.

Alec looked up from the cot, and slowly slid out of the bed, without waking his mate up, "You're going to tell her, aren't you?" He looked at the Greek man beside him, and patted his shoulder.

"How did you find out?" Demetri asked, looking at the other vampire confused.

"Because she was feeling confused about having an attraction towards you at fifteen, when she was feeling the same about me, so I suggested that we talk to Roserta. So during one of the Hogsmead weekends, we talked to her, about what Mia, was feeling towards another vampire, but still felt the same for me. Roserta said that Damphire's have two mates, one for there witch side, and the other for there vampire mate. She introduced us to her mates, both happened to be wizards," Alec explained, before leaving the two, "The funny thing though, I don't feel any bitterness towards you, not even when she talks none stop about you."

Demetri watched as the other vampire walked outside, before he walked over to the cot were the Damphire, was laying. He leaned close towards her ear, taking in her sweet scent, "I know you heard us talking."

She rolled onto her back, and smiled up at the vampire, who took a hold of her hand, "Morning, Demetri."

He used his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, before leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips, hoping to show how he felt for her, "Princess, I have wanted to do that for so long, but didn't know if I would be in the right."

She rolled her eyes, at him calling her princess, instead of her name, "I was waiting for you to make a move, was starting to think you weren't attracted to me, even when Alec, told me you felt the same he did for me." She smiled as he pulled her on his lap, and pulled her back in for another kiss, not noticing a pair of green eyes watching confused.

"Harry, give them a few minutes," Alec appeared beside the young wizard, and gently lead him out of the tent, to where they had been sitting the night before.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked, looking at the tent, and watching the blonde witch, who didn't look phased at all, step out.

"So he finally made his move," Luna asked, taking a seat beside the other vampire, and smiled at Harry, "She had two mates."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked confused, looking at the calm Alec, who he thought was his friends mate.

"Yes, vampires, and witches, each have a mate. Since she's a Damphire, she had two of them, each attracted to her through each part of her," The blonde answered, taking a hold of Alec's hand, "How are you feeling, Alec?"

"It's actually comforting in a way, don't have to worry about her stressing over the situation, like she had been for the last year," He looked at the witch, and wizard, "Jane, will not be returning to Hogwarts. Demetri, will be taking her place beside me, because usually a mate can't be without there mate, even though he has for longer than most would be able to."

"How could this not bother you?" The wizard asked, honestly confused.

"Because the only thing that matters, is whatever makes our mate happy, even if it means having to share her," Alec answered, handing the two teens, a granola bar they had purchased when leaving Forks.

Hermione smiled as she stood in front of the tracker, after changing into her in Luna's room in the tent, where are there clothes were hanged. She barely stepped out of the room, when she was pulled into a very heated kiss, whimpering when at the sudden lost of contact when Demetri, pulled back. "So you know this means you're finally coming to Hogwarts with me, how could you not have come with me the last few years, daddy, told me you would take off for weeks at a time. Where would you go anyway?"

He cupped her face in his hands, and stared into her eyes, "Silly Princess, you know a vampire can't be away from there mate, so you tell me where you think I went."

She looked at him surprised, "Wait, I never-"

"I usually just hid in that old shack, or in a cave in Hogsmead, couldn't dare to bring myself to go fully to the castle. Especially when I thought you wouldn't have been accepting of me," He took her ringed hand in his, and stared at the diamond ring, "I always only wanted you to be happy."

"I talked with Alec, about how I was feeling about you, and so we found as much information we could. He always said that I should make the move, but I couldn't if you didn't feel the same," She had tears in her eyes, "I was confused, filling the same love for two men, thought I was going crazy."

"We should pack up, and start heading back to the castle," He kissed her forehead, before taking her hand, and joining the group outside.

Alec stood when his mate, and Demetri, came out of the tent, "So are you two ready to start packing?"

Hermione smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss, "Let's go home."

Luna smiled at the wizard beside her, "Shall we start packing."

"Yeah, maybe I will go visit the Weasley's, and see Ginny a week early," Harry answered, following the blonde witch, as they started shrinking everything.

Alec released his mate, as she went to help the other two, than looked at his other companion, "You ready to go home?"

"Are we going to be okay?" The Greek asked, pointed between the two of them.

"We both only want her happy, and what is going to make her happy, is knowing she has the love of both of us," Alec explained, and than smirked, "We're not going to have a threesome, or anything like that."

"Have you two made love?" Asked Demetri, staring at the three teens.

"The weekend we went to Paris, when I proposed to her," Alec answered, looking at his fiancee. "Since we both were virgins."

"It was better she have her first time with you, so that way it was special for the both of you, everyone knows my history with the woman," Demetri smirked, "Although it's been almost sixteen years, since I was last with a woman, ever since she came into our lives."

"That was why she wanted me to be her first, after hearing from Jane, about your history with the woman," Alec admitted, smirking at the other vampires unnecessary sigh, "You're sister didn't under stand that Damphire's could have two mates, and was just trying to protect me, in her own Jane-like-way."

"So what should I expect, when going to Hogwarts?" Demetri asked, as the three joined them, when everything was packed.

Hermione just smiled, as she wrapped her arms around her new mate, "You'll just have to wait, and see for yourself."

– **Volturi - The Library-**

Marcus was looking through some of his old favorite writtings, trying to by time til his daughter returned, so he could know she was safe. Not that he didn't trust her company, all were fully capable of taking care of themselves, but still she was his daughter. It was almost like she was back at Hogwarts, but not as bad because he was only worrying about his precious daughter, not the woman he was in love with as well. He really hoped that Demetri, or his daughter, would confess while away.

He spotted the blonde girl sitting by the magicked window, thankful that he hadn't drawn her attention, so he could watch her read something. He almost laughed out loud, when he saw the title of the book 'Dracula', but managed to make no sound. Today her hair was down, and it fell beautifully past her waist, she was also in a regular pair of jeans, and a 'Weasley' sweater, which the matron of the Weasley family made for her every year. She looked absolutely breath taken.

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare, my lord?" She said after a couple minutes, still not taking her eyes off the book. She had not planned on being seen by anyone today, so had skipped her usual tight hair style, and long gown so she could be comfortable reading her favorites. She didn't even have her shoes on for crying out loud, and now here was the man, one of the kings none the less, that she was in love catching her so out of character.

"I apologize, Jane," Marcus pulled a random book from the shelf, before going to join her, taking the chair beside her, "Are you enjoying that rubbish?"

"Still can't believe Aro wrote this trash, it's like one long comedy," The petite vampire laughed, as she turned the page. She noticed the other vampires raised eyebrows, and smiled softly, "I need a laugh, that's the only reason you see me with this."

Marcus stared at the blonde, as she started to read her book again, "You can't return to Hogwarts."

She blinked a couple times, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before looking at the older vampire, "I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"It's just that I think Demetri, will be returning with Alec, and her this time." Marcus had set the forgotten book on the floor, as he knelt in front of the vampire, "I couldn't bare you to leave again, it's hard enough just worrying about my daughter, but worrying about the woman I love at the same tine. I can't bare it again. I want you to marry me, I been in love wi-"

Jane wrapped her arms around the kneeling vampire, and tackled his mouth with her own, "Its bloody hell took you long enough, Marcus." She smirked at him, seeing what he would say to her, calling him his name. "Something else you'd rather me call you?"

"Marcus, always Marcus," He laid the woman he had loved for all those years against the stone floor, as he recaptured her lips with another kiss, "Marry me, Jane?"

"Yes, my lord," She answered, earning a growl from the vampire, who was currently working at placing kisses to her neck.

"Mrs. Weasley, will be heart broken, if she saw what happened to her sweater," Hermione had looked for her father, and finally found him with his robes off, with his arms wrapped around the blonde vampire. "I think you just ruined the library for me," she glanced to her mates, One, who looked like he would be sick, if he were capable. Her other mate turned away, trying to hide the amused smirk. Then she looked at her father, "We'll be in my room, Daddy."

"What she just said," Alec added, leading his own mate from the horrific sight, to his giggling mates own room.

Hermione waved her wand to her door, keeping her mates locked in her room, as she went to unpack her bag, "I just have to say, it's about time he did something with his emotion for her, don't you think love?"

"A brother should never see there sister in that position," Alec exclaimed, as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door.

"You would had thought, they would had at least locked the door," Demetri added, not phased by the scene, which he had just witnessed.

Alec nodded, "At least we wouldn't had seen them, like that!"

"Calm down Alec, we all knew how father felt about Jane, and I am happy he finally made a move," She used her wand, to send her belonging to there proper spots, before crawling into bed, "I am sure she is looking for you, why don't you go talk to her, I am going to get some rest," She unlocked the door with a wave of her wand, without getting out of the bed, "I will see you in the morning, Harry, and Luna, are already sleeping, I need to do the same."

"I will see you when you wake up, love," Alec assured, as he kissed the witches forehead, before leaving her room after patting the other vampire on the back. "See you two later."

"Good luck with your sister," Demetri called, before locking the door, and going to lay beside the witch, "Sleep, Mia."

The witch smiled as she rested her head, against Demetri's chest, "Night, Demi."

"Demi?" The vampire asked, slightly amused, than realized she had fallen asleep already, "I like it."

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I couldn't get past how much I wanted Demetri to be her mate to, so this is what it came of the chapter. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter, and forgive my spelling, I was tired when writing this. Please Read, and Review!**


	6. Unknowns

**A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update, but I been busy with things, but I do hope you like this chapter.**

 **Home**

Hermione woke up to an arm wrapped around her, and a slightly larger body pressed behind her, than the one of her Alec. She smiled to herself, remembering Demetri's confessions the week before, and turned to look at him, "I thought you would be in the throne room?"

"I have eaten love, it's going past ten in the morning, you slept longer than usual," the Greek vampire answered, cupping his mated cheek in his hand, and pressing a kiss to her pink lips.

She turned in his arms, causing her small frame to press against his, "Demetri?"

He smiled at her, as she continued to stare into his red ruby eyes, with her own chocolate ones, "You're so beautiful, and I will love you for the rest of our lives."

She smiled, as she cupped his cheek, and gently pulled so his lips met hers again, "I want you to show me, how much you love me, Demi."

"Another time, my love," He sat up in the bed, and gently helping her to sit up, before placing a tray of fresh fruit, and toast in front of her, "I want to ravish you senseless, but I am happy just holding you in my arms, and know-"

The witch glared at her second mate, as she threw the tray across the room, and knelt in front of the vampire, "That's not going to do," she removed the nightgown she had been wearing, where the only other thing covering her, was a pair of purple laced knickers, his favorite color, "I have waited long enough for your confessions, and want you to claim me as your own now, before we return to Hogwarts."

He growled as he stared at her, with the same lust in her eyes, as he had always held when watching her kiss his friend. He took a step towards her, not breaking the eye contact, until he was towering over her, without touching her, "I don't want to hurt you, I have never been a gentle lover, Mia," He quickly grasped a handful of her hair in his hand, and gave her a bruising kiss against her lips, trailing his lips to behind her ear, "I am going to make you mine."

She matched his actions, with the same urgency he had shown her, proving to be the lover he would be. She ripped the shirt from him, as she matched his hungry glaze, "I could handle you, Demi, trust me when I assure you."

 **Marcus's Room**

Marcus lied beside his mate, as she rested her head against his chest, gently scratching his skin. "You are an incredible woman, Jane."

The blonde smiled, as she sat up to look at her mate, who was drawing circles against her back, "If you think so Marcus, than that's all that matters," she leaned back down, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I am going to help my brother pack, make sure he doesn't forget anything."

He watched as she threw on her dress, and left his room, before turning his eyes towards the sky, "I am a lucky man to have a second chance at finding a mate, and being a father to my, Mia."

 **Five Hours Later**

Alec watched as Demetri sat beside him, with a blank expression for his benefit probably on his face, but the scent he already knew to well gave away the activities. He looked back down at his book, "I told you that she wouldn't want to wait, Demetri."

"I am glad for it, my friend," The Greek vampire, finally allowed the satisfied smile, as he looked at the other male, "I never would had thought, we would be sharing the same mate, it will take some getting use to."

"We both make her happy, and that's all that matters," The younger vampire reminded, handing the book he was reading, to the other vampire as he stood, "We plan to wed next winter, after she has graduated of course, and need to know if the ceremony will be a triad wedding."

"I wish to marry her, on our own day my friend, you should have your own big day," Demetri assured, patting his friend on the back.

"When do you plan to ask her?" Alec asked, looking down at the tracker, as the other started looking through the book given.

"I personally already feel bound to her, and don't see what point to having a formal celebration to prove it, since she will already have a wedding with you," Demetri set the book on the table next to him, and went to leave the library, pausing at the door, "I could smell her on you as well, Alec, something else to get use to isn't it?"

"I would assume so," Alec agreed, following his friend.

"Are you looking forward, to exchanging those wedding vowels?" The Greek asked his friend, as they made there way to the throne room, at a human pace.

"I am going to recite a poem to her, which we both always enjoyed, and she won't tell me what she had planned," Alec answered, smiling as he caught site of his mate, sitting In Caius throne, as he was bent of her shoulder looking at her sketching, while his wife stood on the Damphire's other side, both smiling as they watched the talented young woman.

"The wife's probably would still be in the Tower, if not for our mate joining us here, she truly made us a real family," Demetri explained, as he went to stand with Harry, and Luna, who were standing near there school chest, "Are we ready to head towards the train?"

Luna smiled when Felix took her hand, before turning to the others, "I am looking forward to having a peaceful year at school, and father is looking forward to helping Hagrid with care of the magical animals."

Harry smiled at his blonde friend, "It will be nice not fearing for my life."

"I agree, are we ready?" Hermione asked, coming to stand between her two mate, Alec wrapping his arm around her waist, and Demetri placing his other around her shoulder. She waved her wand causing there luggage to shrink, and placed then in her beaded clutch, "We will be flooing straight into Hogsmead, in Rosmerta's house."

"Along with Heidi, and Felix," Added Luna, already leading said vampire out of the throne room by the hand, "This will be a very exciting year, there will be a Halloween Ball."

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Demi, you can't just go around, pulling me into random broom closets," The witch glared, as she straightened her robes, after being pulled into another broom closet. She was blushing, when realizing her other mate was waiting outside, with her cousin, and two best friends. "I am at school, you need to behave like, Alec," she hurried ahead the tracker, who didn't hide his amusement, as he glanced at his companion, "She does know we're not the same right? I have always been more the physical one, while your better with your words."

"She doesn't like the attention, the others don't know about the whole mating thing, besides the Weasley''s, the Lovegood's, Harry, and the staff just because they have to know," Alec answered, watching as the witch, argued with her red head best friend.

"She gets attention, rather everyone knows about her relationship, or they don't. She does know she's the most beautiful woman, that attends this school. They don't know that she has mates, just like any other vampire, and witch?" The Greek asked with a smirk, he noticed as the blonde, and dark skinned wizards, approached the five of them, Slytherine, if he remembered his mates explanation accurately.

"What happened to, Jane?" Ron asked, looking at the disheveled witch, as she walked ahead of the two vampires, "and what were you doing in the broom closet with him, when Alec, was right outside the whole time?"

Hermione stopped walking, and looked at Harry, "You didn't catch him up on what happened during the summer?"

"I told him Jane was staying in Volturi, because Demetri is going to be coming back with you. I also told him about you're second mate," Harry explained, then turned to his other red headed best friend. "You did understand what I meant, right Ron?"

"You said that Jane, was needed back in Volturi, and Demetri, would be back here in her place," Ron glanced back towards the two vampires, than took another look at the Damphire. Then had a look of understanding, "She's got two mates now?"

"Can I talk to you, Granger?" The blonde asked, watching as her two guards, took a stand on either side of her.

She looked at her two mates, and best friends, "Why don't you go with, Luna. I will be alright."

Alec, and Demetri didn't even budge, but the Damphire's best friends followed the blonde witch. "We'll stand over there, Princess."

Hermione sighed, but just accepted her mates, weren't going to let her out of there sights, "Fine," she turned her attention to the two, Slytherine. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Voldemort was trying to blackmail my parents, if they didn't do as he instructed. They would be in Azkaban, if you hadn't defeated him, when you did," He reached out his hand, waiting for her to accept, "Truce?"

The Damphire, took a hold of his hand, and watched in awe as Blaise, waved his wand over the joint hands. Her two mates were at her side in a flash, and probably would had tried to hurt the two wizards, if there mate hadn't place her hands on there shoulders, "It's only a magical truce, them promising not to attack me, or any other student, and I won't do the same towards his house."

"I'll see you around, Granger," The blonde elbowed his friend, causing him to turn around as well.

Alec followed as the two guys left, as Demetri took there mates hand, to make sure she was alright. "You should know by now, that you aren't able to order us away, like the rest of the coven."

She glared at the two, as she snapped her hand back to her side, and turned to walk away, "Stay fifty feet behind, or in front of me the rest of the day, I am not in the mood for your protectiveness at the moment." She stopped to look towards Demetri, "And do not pull me into enclaves, empty classrooms, or anything while at school. I am Hermione Granger, to the rest of the students, excluding my cousin, Harry, and the Weasley's. Actually go check in on Heidi, and Felix, see how they are coming along, at Rosmerta's?"

Demetri went to protest, when she waved her wand, causing him to stick to the ground, "Mia?"

Alec just sighed, as he watched the Damphire walking away, already had been at the wrong end of her wand when he didn't give her space in the past. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Demetri, it will wear off in just five minutes, just enough time for her to get to the library. Than she probably placed another spell, so we are forced to stay fifty feet, from where ever she goes."

"What if something happens?" The Greek mate asked, still trying to fight against the spell.

"Haven't you slept with her yet?" Alec asked, as he stared out the side window, as some of the owls flew to the owlry. "I discovered that I could feel what she feels, when she feels like she's threatened, since we slept together."

"We slept together when we returned from searching for her father, after she woke up later that night," Demetri answered, smiling a little as he thought of that night, almost two months ago.

* * *

The other vampire started walking, once he felt the magic wear off, towards where the library was, "Shall we go check on her?"

* * *

 **The Library**

"So those two ditched you," Came Lavenders snotty response, upon finding the witch along in the library.

"I ditched them, if you really must know, now leave me alone," Hermione answered, without looking at her classmate.

"So what makes you so special anyways, for you to have two guards, always at your side?" The other witch didn't even budge, instead leaned in closer to the woman.

"My families protective of me," Answered the Damphire.

"You're not as important, as you think you are, and this rubbish about you being half vampire, and witch, I don't believe it for an instant. You look like Trelawney's niece, and that's a complement, instead of a vampire." She looked towards where the two vampires were sitting, pretending not to hear the snobby witch, "I believe they are vampires, because of how gorgeous they are, but you are-"

Annoyed with the other witch's accusations, the Damphire stood to her feet, and waved her wand removing the glamour. Now standing with long golden curls, flawless skin, brownish/ gold eyes, and more elegant features. She put all her books away, and stood in front of the other witch, before the classmate could blink, "I wanted to glamour myself here, because I fear the safety of those who would lustfully look at me, in front of my mates."

Demetri had come to his mates side, and placed a hand around her waist, as he nuzzled her neck. "Mia?"

"Please place the glamour back on, you promised your father, that you wouldn't cause a scene," Alec turned to look at the witch, who was staring at the true appearance of the other girl, "Miss Brown, you must promise not to let the other students know her true appearance," he made sure he locked his eyes with her, "Because if you think you can't keep the secret, than I will have to send a friend to deal with you, and trust me you wouldn't want that."

The other witch finally found her voice, as she started to back away, after the Damphire replaced her glamour. She looked at Alec, than at Demetri, who was still nuzzling in there mates neck, "I won't say anything, I promise. I was just mad because Ron broke up with me, and since I knew he liked you I was mad. I read about mates of magical creatures, and know you could never love another, except for your mates. Please forgive me," Lavender jumped, when she heard two growls, before looking at her classmate, "For the sanity of your mates, and safety of Ron, try not to be alone with him." She hurried out of the library, thankful that there wasn't anyone else around them."

The Damphire turned to her mates, and placed her glamour back on, before looking back to the two, "I told you to keep fifty feet away, why can't you do that for me?" She rushed out of the room at vampire speed, and ran straight out of the castle.

Alec was about to follow, but stopped when his friend placed a hand to his shoulder, staring at him worriedly, "What's wrong with you, Demetri?"

The Greek vampire stared towards the door, not meeting the other vampires eyes,"There is something different with her."

"I feel the same as normal, maybe I am just used to coming to this school with her, you'll get -" Alex started, only to be interrupted by his friend.

"I felt something in her stomach, that wasn't there a month ago," With those final words, the vampire took off at a run, probably somewhere to think.

Alec turned to walk towards the forbidding books, where they held a couple of books about Damphires, which Rosmerta had told him about reading while she had been a student. He didn't have anything to go by, but what the other mate had shared, but he rather know something before talking to his mate. "Probably better to give them time alone."

 **A/N: I am sorry for the late update, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and forgive my spelling as usual.**


	7. Unexpected Expectancy

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it for you guys. I also hope it makes since to you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything...**

* * *

 **The Volturi Princess**

 **The Forbidden Forest**

Alistair was standing in one of the trees, over looking the castle grounds, when he spotted his daughter running just below. He had been staying in Hogsmead at the request of his daughter, and had even been granted permission, to walk around the grounds of the school, as long as he followed the rules while keeping a dragon blood diet. He jumped as soon as he saw his daughter fall to the floor, and began to cry, wandering where her mates were, "Aria!"

The Damphire froze, when hearing her birth name, and immediately wrapped her arms around him, "Alistair, you're here!"

"Why are you crying, and where are your mates?" He gently lowered to the grown, cradling his daughter in his arms, noticing one of her mates standing in the distance. "Never mind, I see one of them."

"I don't want to see them right now," She stared at her birth father, when he stiffened with his hand resting on the side of her stomach, "What's wrong, Alistair?"

His eyes were focused on the vampire in the distance, who looked like he would pass out if able, than back at the young woman in his arms, "Perhaps we should go see a friend of mine, we should find Alec, and inform your Headmaster."

"What about my father?" The Danphire asked, not guilty about calling her Marcus father, in front of her blood father, "He will be worried."

"I will go tell Xeno, and he will extend the messaged to the others, right now we will do as Alistair requests." Alec explained, leaping from one of the trees, and handing his mates father a book, "Demetri will go with you guys, while I tell the Headmaster, and Xeno, than I will catch up to you three." He brought his lips to his mates, and kissed her gently, "I love you, and know your will be safe, with Demetri, and Alistair." He looked towards her other mate, before speeding back towards the castle.

Demetri slowly approached the two, after watching his friend depart, and wrapped his arms around his mate, "Mia, I hate when you're mad at me, please forgive me Princess."

She nodded her head, as she reached for his hand, and did the same towards her father, "Let's see if Rosmerta can help arrange a safe form to travel, and I already have an idea of who this friend of yours is, and had arranged his fireplace for flooing when looking for you this summer."

"Figures you would had gone to him," Her father smiled, thinking of his friend, "Let's get you looked after."

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Carlisle had been surprised when his fireplace came to life, but knew what the reason was, and quickly stood to the side. His eyes widened when spotting his old friend, who had lost balance landing on his floor, followed by the two familiar forms. He smiled as the young woman wrapped her arms around him, and than helped the other vampire to his feet, as Demetri kept an arm around her waist, "What brings you here, Princess, Bella is still a Human, and-"

"There is something going on with her, Carlisle, and you're the only doctor I trust to look her over," Alistair interrupted, than looked at the other vampire, "I believe you've met her mates already, Alec will be here later, but this is Demetri."

The doctor smiled at his usual distant friend, before turning to the Damphire, "Why don't we go to my examining room, and I will see what we learn." He noticed the young woman look around, as if looking for someone, and smiled, "Alice, and Edward, are at school right now, and Jasper is hunting. The other two went off to college, and won't be home till Christmas, and Esme, has gone to the market." He pointed to the bed, while walking to his closet, and bringing out his medical bag, "Not a hospital, but-"

Hermione smiled as she laid back on the bed, and took her mates hand, as she looked at the blonde, "I would not know, since I have never been to a hospital before, healing quickly, and not getting sick works."

"She has to be okay," Demetri exclaimed, staring at the doctor, "There is something different, and hard to explain about her."

The doctor nodded as he took his stethoscope, and placed it over her heart, which sounded like humming birds. He stared at the Damphire, when he heard another echoing of a hummingbird heart beat, that grew louder as he lowered his tool, "Two heartbeats."

"You heard them too," Demetri stared at his mate, trying to figure out something else, "Her scent is different as well."

"I don't want to say anything yet, at least not until we get a sonogram," Carlisle looked towards the couple, his curiosity getting the best of him, "Have you been feeling diffrently?"

"I have been drinking more dragon blood, and like my mate said earlier, can't be around my dormmates during there menstruals lately," She looked at her father, who had taken an unneccesary breath, as he stared at his daughter. "Father?"

Alistair took a hold of his daughters hand, as he looked at Carlisle, "Can you get the sonogram machine here?"

"I have a portable one, from when I did house calls in Alaska," He walked over to a tall closet, and wheeled out the sonogram machine, and quickly set it up. He raised the young Damphires stomach, and placed the cold gel on her stomach, then started moving the wand along her abdomen, "See the image right there?"

Hermione stared at the screen, along with Demetri, and her father as she watched the image move, "Is that a baby?"

"Yes it appears so Princess," Her present mate answered, as he leaned in to kiss his mate, before looking back at the screen, "I felt the child inside you at the school, and Alec, said your smell was different," he looked at the doctor, who seemed to be as much in awe, as the three of them were, "I read that a human, and Damphire, can become pregnant if the will to have a child is strong enough, that's what it said in the books. The child must be Alec's, because it looks to be five months."

"You been reading from the medical section in the Volturi library, haven't you love?" The witch teased, knowing how much her tracker mate, enjoyed learning about medicine.

"Aria's mother was only pregnant three months, before she came into the world, so it could just as easily be yours," Alistair explained, as he looked at his daughter, and kissed her forehead, "Did you notice anything else about her, you said that Alec only noticed she smelt different, and allowed you to go ahead of him here."

"And you have been more protective of me, even when I asked to be left alone," The witch explained, as she looked back at the screen, "Alec hasn't been as affectionate in the last couple weeks, not that he doesn't give me kisses, or anything like that when I ask for them. But you couldn't keep you hands off of me."

"I had been the same way when my wife was pregnant," The Normad explaoned, staring down at his daughter. "I'm going to be a grandfather."

"You're pregnant?" Came the familiar voice of her father Marcus, from the doorway of the medical room, Alec, standing to his right, and Jane to his left. He entered the room, and came to stand beside his daughter, as her blood father took a step aside. He took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, "We will be adding another Prince, or Princess, to our family child?"

Hermione sat up in bed, and wrapped her arms around her father, happy that he had come all this way for her, "Father, how did you get here so fast, you hate traveling far from home?"

"Rosmerta allowed me to use her floo, and was kind enough to escort Alec, and me to Carlisle's home," He looked at his old friend with an out stretched hand, "Thank you for taking care of," he looked at his daughter blood father, and gave a small smile, "our girl."

"Anything to help my friends," The blonde explained, before turning to his patient, "I would be more than willing to open my home to her, and her mates, or go to Volturi until the child is born."

Marcus smiled at his friend, as Jane, came to stand beside him, "We will stay here until the child is born, and I promise not to mention to Aro, about your sons human mate." He looked at Alistair, and reached out a hand, "Thank you for being here for them." He left the room, as Alec made his way into the room, to his mates other side. "Alec, he had been woried about his family."

Alec stared at his companion, than down at his mate, before bending down to kiss her forehead, "It matters not who the father is, this child is ours," he looked towards Demetri, who gave an agreeable nod, as he rested his hand on her stomach, "I want whatever where make you happy."

"Let's let these three have time alone, old friend," Alistair suggested, as he lead the doctor out of the room, giving the three mates time alone.

Alec looked across to his friend, as each held a hold of her hand, and gave a small smile, "Considering the circumstances we're facing, I think it wise we have a triad wedding, and have the Minister of Magic, make it a binding one. That way everyone will know who the fathers are, to this little one you're carrying."

Hermione smiled at her first mate, before turning to her second one, "I would like to marry you both."

"I will do whatever will make you happy," The tracker promised, bringing his lips to his mates.

"I love both of you, with all of my heart," The young woman smiled, as she closed her eyes, "If you don't mind, I am going to take a nap, will one of you write the headmaster, and tell him I will not be returning to Hogwarts, and let Harry, and Luna, know that I am alright."

"I will write your cousin, and Harry," Demetri offered, as he left the room, leaving the two alone.

"I will write to the Headmaster," Alec promised, as he leaned down to kiss her lips, and pulled away smiling, "I mean it love, this child will be loved fully, when they are born. I know it is not mine, because I heard Demetri say you were five months, which means this child is three weeks old, and I know for sure because we have not been together for almost a month. At the moment my love is strong as ever for you, even more, but there is something in you scent that is not as alluring, as it usually is when I want you. I love you with all my heart, and that will never change." He smiled as he left his mate to sleep, and made his way to his family.

Hermione placed her hand on her stomach, and smiled softly, "You will have two amazing father, little one."


End file.
